This invention relates generally to a switch and, more particularly, to a switch of the type having a pivotally mounted rocker actuator. When the rocker is pivoted between first and second positions, it changes the state of the switch contacts. A switch of this general type is disclosed in commonly assigned copending United States application Ser. No. 402,907, filed Sept. 1, 1989, and entitled Safety Rocker with Improved Actuator Mounting.
With certain types of equipment such as power tools, power take-off attachments for tractors, and other equipment which might possibly cause injury, it is desirable to protect the switch against accidental actuation. The copending application identified above discloses a rocker switch which is of comparatively simple and low cost construction and which effectively guards against accidental actuation in that the switch can be thrown to an actuated condition only if two separate and distinct motions are applied to the switch. Specifically, the switch includes a hollow body having a switch contact, a switch actuator which is supported by the body to pivot between first and second positions to change the state of the switch contact, and a latch which is supported both to pivot with the actuator and to slide relative to the actuator. Only by first sliding the latch relative to the actuator and to an unlatched position can the actuator be pivoted relative to the body to change the state of the switch contact to an actuated condition.
The body of the switch disclosed in the copending application is installed with a snap fit in a hole in a mounting panel. In some instances, attempts are made to pivot the actuator toward its actuated position without first releasing the latch. When this occurs, significant forces are exerted on the switch body and tend to pull the body out of the hole in the mounting panel.
When the actuator is pivoted between its normal and actuated positions, it causes a slider to slide across and pivot on a fulcrum to close and open the switch contact. In some installations, it is desirable to prolong opening of the switch contact until the actuator has pivoted a predetermined distance toward its normal position.